Easy Street
by Ifaillife
Summary: That's where I don't live. I'm stuck in the gutters of Konoha, and you know what? I think I'm doing just fine. But try telling that to those brainless rich kids. I just hope my life doesn't turn into a cheesy rip off of west side story


**In the last 100 years all the prosperity has shifted in Konoha, and who ever wasn't smart enough to follow got stuck with the Lower class.**

* * *

Ever since that huge industrial bang about 20 years ago, the East side has been the place to be.

You see, those happy, fat bastards actually used to live over here, but when they like invested _(or something I dunno, I feel asleep in the middle of the lecture)_ factories were built, and they decided it was getting too crowded. Therefore they went across a grassy field _(which is referred to as the compass by us lowlifes )_ to the part of Konoha that had not yet been touched by the urban influence.

Little Farm houses and Barns were turned into Mansions. Corn fields into golf courses and private pools. They even tore down the old church to make a movie theater. Which really sucked by the way.

You see, unlike the east side, the west side is squeezed around the very factories that got them rich.

We're 90% tenements. Most of the houses we do have are condemned, and the rest are well on their way. We had a community center, but some fucker decided it would look better as ashes and burnt it to the ground.

Long story short, were stuck in a crime infested hell-hole while they're livin' on easy Street.

I guess I'm being a lite to negative. I mean, at least I have a roof over my wonderful pink head, and food in my stomach.

Too bad the roof leaks and the food tastes like plastic.

* * *

I'm brought out of my day-dreaming by the snarky voice of my teacher.

"Miss Haruno, would you like to tell us the answer to #3?" Said the agitating chemistry teacher K-something. ( So what if its 2 months into the school year and I still can't remember his name!) I should though, cause he's gave me detention like 10 times already.

"I'd love too" I replied not bothering to hide my annoyance. Bastard knew I wasn't paying attention... "It's Dihydrogen Monoxide, right?" Waters formula is H2O, which means that's Two Hydrogen, and one Oxygen.

"That's correct Miss Haruno"

HA SUCK IT FOUR EYES!

"Good to know goggles" I said with my customary grin, The one that pisses him off to no end.

Usually that would get me one of the previously mention D.T's but he has some super important appointment after school. The school's policy is, if you give a student detention, that automatically volunteers you to watch the entity of offenders.

"That's no way to speak to a teacher" He said loud enough for class to hear, then continuing in a whisper" Shut up you little brat before I fail you"

"Will do prick" I whisper back, because I really love making him mad.

_*Be-ep*_

What school has a beep sound instead of a ring?

"Class Dismissed"

* * *

Its only third period and this place is really getting on my nerves.

Sadly My math teacher A-something (Who I heard has a thing for the secretary) had no problem with staying after school to watch me, so he was more than happy to hand me a lovely green slip. I guess he didn't think the naked lady I drew on my test as funny as I did. Oh well.

He'll probably make me write 'I will not draw vulgar images on my test.'

I don't know why he makes it sound so formal. Probably cause the words are longer. Get this, last time I got in trouble he made me write 'I will not embezzle my teachers pocketbook.' At least I didn't get suspended for theft...again.

Whatever, I think I'll just skip my afternoon classes and head to the Arcade, but first...LUNCH! Duh.

* * *

Ugh why are there so many people? I'm so freaking hungry! Stupid A-something making me late for lunch with his dumb lecture.

Why are there so many people? I left he lunch line after paying (as in swiping my free lunch card) for the schools border-line poisonous food. Now just to find-

"Sakura-Chan!"

There they are! Lee and Gaara, my two best friends.

Lee, the one who yelled my name, certainly has an...interesting appearance. First, he has a freaking bowl cut. And he always wears cameo. Like always. He's a miniature version of ex-general now art teacher Gai.

Gaara however, never wears anything but black, or when he takes a huge fashion risk...Brown. Other than his blazing red hair, his most noticeable feature is his Kanji tattoo.

I could tell you their differences till the cows come home but to keep it simple, Gaara is just a negative person , and Lee is always (_and I mean always_) a positive, happy-go-lucky S.o.b. He's almost worse than Naruto.

In the third grade because of the huge difference in personalities, they got into a big fight. Over what, I still have no clue. Anyway it lasted until some cop who works for the school came and drop kicked both of them.

We weren't exactly friends until a few days after when we were assigned as a group in our new anger management class. Ah, good times.

I walk towards Dopey and Grumpy with my tray filled chocolate milk, an orange, and what I think might be chicken.

"Sup guys?" I say sitting down between the two, cutting off their game of angry footsie.

"Gaara's siblings are coming to visit for a few days! He says he wants us to meet them" Lee practically yells in my ear.

"Meeting her sounds like fun, when they be in town Gaara?"

"...They're going to cross over Thursday"

That's what it's called when someone, goes across the compass to the other side, obviously. It's looked down upon, so not many do it unless they absolutely have to.

* * *

I'm sure there are some questions on why Ginger boy is over here and his family is over there, well good ol' Sakura is here to tell you...she don't know either, cause as you can see her information source isn't much of a talker. Well I know the basic outline.

Daddy Dearest was seemingly happily married to Mommy, but what most people don't know is he had more affairs than he's had baths. (By the way, he takes a lot of baths, cause he owns a bath house, so yeah). She dealt with his cheating ass for years, and one day she just snapped, and decided she was gonna divorce him.

If you want my opinion, she did the right thing, but her family saw it as a disgrace. They said she was raised specifically to be his wife, and serve his every need. SO what if he cheated on her, so what if she got beat every night, it's a woman's job to just grin and bear it.

Cha As if! With no other option, she took off in the middle on the night and went to the one place he would never be able to touch her again.

She went west. Taking her unborn boy with, but leaving behind a two-year old boy, and a three-year old girl.

still so mad ,

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! Can you hear Me~?"

Huh? AHH!

*Thwack*

"WHAT THE HELL LEE?!

Instead of a stupid teacher bringing me out of my daze its a close up of Lee. He scared the hell out of me so I panicked and hit him with my empty lunch tray

"I told you she was going to hit you" Gaara said walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going? I shouted to him, Ignoring the stares from everybody from the surrounding tables.

"Lunch is over" he shouted back The Hell it-

_*Be-ep*_

Oh it is...

"But what about Lee?" I said to no one in particular, since every one had already evacuated the cafeteria. Except for Akimichi!

"OI Choji! Skip school with me and come to the arcade, I'll buy you all the pizza you can eat!"

Apparently the call of free pizza tempted him so much he sprinted over

"Okay!" he said, giddy with excitement.

"Good" I said" You get to carry Lee"

* * *

I wonder what that School officer though when he say a scrawny girl running followed by a chubby guy caring an unconscious body?


End file.
